Bruises
by tnmeroxs
Summary: This is about Bella serving Victoria and James while being brutally abused. Who will save her?
1. Bruises

**Hi people… I'm new at this whole fanfiction posting thing**

**Well, I've been reading a lot of fanfics, but I havent written one yet…**

**please tell me if I did good! (Review Please!)**

**Bellas POV**

I stared at the blood now surrounding me. James and Victoria have been abusing me for a 16 years now. This time, they punched my face, and started kicking me. I started crying while they were beating on me. This only made them get madder. 

"Shut up you lazy bag of bones!" Shouted Victoria, who now grabbed me by my hair. I let out a yelp of pain.

"She can't hear you my love. She's crying." Said James as I watched a smile slowly spreading across his face.

James leant towards me, and whispered in my ear, "Come over to my bedroom tonight. You can start cleaning it early."

I thought of horrible thoughts of James and me alone. I thought about all the brutal treatments he will do to me. I grew numb.

"Okay?" Whispered James once more, his cool breath tickling my neck.

I wanted so badly to slap him. To take revenge on him. 

Victoria grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, and started kissing him fiercely. "Oh no you don't, your sleeping with me tonight."

I was free from James tonight. What a relief. I headed towards my small bedroom. I was the servant of this household. Not even a house. It was more like a castle. I passed the kitchen, and towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I had bruises on my face, my left eye was swollen, and dried blood stains were everywhere. I ran upstairs to my only friends room. "Angela! Angela!" I shouted. When I entered her room, she looked up.

"Ohmygod, what happened?" She asked, but I already could tell that she knew the answer. Without letting my answer, she slipped off of her bed, and ran to the bathroom. She came out with a wet towel and some medicine.

"Victoria and James beat me up again" I mumbled, not looking up.

"I shoulda guessed." Growled Angela, dabbing the wet towel onto my eye. I winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its alright. They do this to me everyday, remember? Why is it me that they like to torture?" I asked hopelessly. 

"Well, I outta call the police and arrest them." Said Angela.

"What good will that do?" I asked. "It's not like they're gonna arrest them. Remember, they're vampires."

"Oh, right. I can't belive they to"

"HEY! ANGELA! COME OVER HERE!"

"Crap, there goes Jessica." Whined Angela. Jessica was a servant too, but somehow Victoria liked her because of her attitude. 

Angela walked over to the door, and turned the door handle carefully. "So long Bella, I'm going off to prison." 

For the first time, I laughed. That was not even close to what prison was like. My stomach grumbled as Angela walked out the door. I knew what was for dinner today. Bread and corn.

I started walking towards my bedroom, when James suddenly popped out of nowhere. I gasped.

"Here human human human" Joked James. I glared at him. "Heres a list of stuff to buy in the city. I'm going to attach a detector to your hair. Your not going to run off, will you now?" Chuckled James as he put his heavy arms around me, and clipped a small detector to my hair. He then rested his nose on my forehead, inhaling a deep scent of my almost gone blood stains. "Go fetch my little human." 

I walked down to the city, which was not far away, and into the music store to buy the music Victoria had wanted. I walked in, and started for the back shelves. That's when I ran into a guy.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I ran into his hard skin. Who was this? He had really hard, cold skin, like James and Victoria. I looked up, and I saw the most beautiful guy in my life.

**Was that good? I hope so. Please review! The only thing that is going to keep me writing is your reviews. (Next chapter is when Edward come into Bellas life)**


	2. My Savior

**Soo.. This is chapter two**

**Hope you like it!**

**(This is when Edward comes in)**

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as Emmett and Rosalie started making out again in front of the television. 

"Move out of the way" I said in my regular volume. I knew they will hear me. They're vampires. My whole family is vampires. 

They still didn't move. I started growling.

"Jeez Edward, why can't you let me and Rose alone?" Whined Emmett. 

I glared at him, but finally gave up. Everybody in this house has a mate except for me. I heard Alice and Jasper upstairs. They were having fun. Carlisle and Esme were outside, fixing some cars. I was alone. I decided I should go out to buy some more music for myself. 

_Edward? Where are you going? _Alice thought.

"I'm going to the music store" I said.

_Oh, have fun!_

I opened the door, and slammed it in back of me. I went inside my Volvo and drove off. I drove to the city, towards "**HALEY'S MUSIC SHOP." **

"Good afternoon." Greeted the lady at the counter. _Ohmygod, he's here again. I wonder if my hairs neat. This might be my big chance to ask him out! Hmm… I have to break up with Henry first… Oh Well! He's much better…_

I rolled my eyes as the counter lady started babbling off about ways to ask me out in her mind. I 

started for the back row of CD's. There was nothing that interested me. I had my eye on a CD that was near the door… I walked towards the door in my regular, human pace. That's when a girl got almost knocked out by bumping into me. She looked up. She stared at me with wide eyes. I knew what she was thinking. She was probably thinking whether she should ask me out or not. Surprisingly, I couldn't hear her thoughts. 

"Ummm, sorry… Mister…" her voice trailed off in the end. 

"Oh, that's alright." She had big, brown eyes and brown hair. Another ordinary human. She somehow had streaks of almost-gone dried blood on her face. 

"Ok then…" She walked past me.

That's when it hit me. I didn't realize how good she smelled. I took a deep breath. My hands were shaking. I wanted to drink her blood real badly. I whipped my body around, and I saw her gazing through a pile of CD's. No Edward, I'm not a monster… I took a step towards her. 

"Excuse me, but can you tell me why you have blood on your face?" I suddenly blurted out. Her head turned, looking straight at me.

"Oh, sorry. But I can't really explain it." She looked down.

"Oh." I said. You idiot Edward! Your letting her off that easily?

I grabbed a couple of random CD's, and paid the cashier behind the counter. 

_Ok, here's my chance. I'm gonna ask him out! _

I quickly pulled out my cell-phone. "Hey baby, what's up? Do you mind riding with me to the bar?"

I took a quick glance at the cashier. She looked surprised. _Ugh, Emily, I knew he had a girl already. _

_I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous. _I felt a grin spread across my face. I quickly turned off my cell, and paid the girl. I gave her my crooked smile that thrilled all girls. Then, I remembered. The girl! I turned around. The girl was checking out her CD's. She noticed that I was staring at her, so she threw me a nervous glance. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice cracking at the end. 

"No, I'm sorry" I answered. I walked out of the shop, stepping into my car. I raced through the city, determined to get home, away from that smell. 

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch!" I yelped as I ran into his hard skin. Who was this? He had really hard, cold skin, like James and Victoria. I looked up, and saw the most beautiful guy in my life. 

"Ummm, sorry mister…." I said, my voice getting quieter and quieter.

"Oh, that's' alright." He replied. He had bronze, messy hair, with golden eyes. How odd… He surely isn't a vampire. He doesn't have red eyes. 

"Ok then…" I walked past him, wanting to get away from his curious look. I tried to concentrate on the CD's I was looking for. 

"Excuse me, but can you tell me why you have blood on your face?" He asked. I looked at his face. His eyes had burning curiosity. I felt as if I could have melted at his glance. 

"Oh, sorry. But I can't really explain it." His eyes almost made me blurt out the reason why there was blood on my face. But if I told, then that guy will call the police, and the police are no match for vampires. 

"Oh." He responded, much quicker than I expected. I browsed through the CD's some more, and picked out the right CD's that Victoria and James have listed. I noticed that the boy just took some random CD's from a stack. He walked over to the checkout counter. He was calling someone. I walked over, ready to check out.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end. He was staring at me.

"No, I'm sorry." He apologized. Then he walked gracefully out of the store. I returned my gaze to the cashier. She looked unhappy. 

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just glared at me, quickly scanned my CD's, and accepted my cash. 

What's wrong with her? I walked outside. It was beautiful outside. Sunny. But I remembered that I had to get back to Victoria. The thought of her made my cheerful expression turn into depression. I had been so happy since I met that handsome young boy. He was about my age…

I returned to Vitoria and James's mansion. I walked in, and saw that many tourists were there. As soon as I stepped in, they all whipped their heads around to stare at me. My step wasn't very loud, in comparison to all the talking going on around here. James grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me upstairs to Angela's room. I realized that I saw every single human servant lying dead on the floor, stripped and lifeless. Every single drop of blood had been sucked out, so there was nothing left in the dead bodies. I gasped and shrieked in horror. James was going to kill me!

"Now baby, before we jump to conclusions…" James started. But I started sobbing. He slapped me. Hard. Against my cheek. 

"Shut up fool! I can't kill you, Your very special to Victoria and me. You smell very appetizing."

I winced at the last sentence. I knew that I smelled good to them. 

"Now, the people downstairs are vampires. They can kill you if they want to. They are the Volturi. There will be another group of vampires coming here. I wouldn't call it a group, but they're from the Cullen family. Don't do anything stupid around them. Understand?"

All I could do was nod.

"Good." He took my face in his hands and put his lips against mine. His lips were hard and rough. I wonder how Victoria can handle this. After that, he walked out of the room. I stood there, crying. I looked around Angela's room, seeing piles of humans. I couldn't find Angela. 

"Why are you crying?" Came a familiar voice from behind me. 

I turned around, and there, next to the door, was an angel. The same person from the music store. I stood up, and tried to make myself look a bit more appealing. 

"Aren't you the same girl who was in the music store?" He asked. He walked towards me. I winced.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here? Are you the vampire from the Volturi?"

"Wait, how do you know I'm a vampire?" He asked, wary now..

Ja- I mean, the owner of this house told me." I answered. He looked around Angela's room.

"What are all these bodies doing here? Never mind, I'm asking too many questions. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. And you are…?"

"I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan." I answered, my heart almost jumping out of my ribcage. I knew he could hear it. I blushed at the idea.

Edward seemed very calm, but he suddenly turned serious. 

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I… uh…" I stammered. Edward was waiting for my answer. And that was when I broke down, crying.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked. Why in the world would he care?

I ran out of the room, dodging past surprised vampires. I ran upstairs to my room. I heard a knock, hoping that it would be Edward. He was so gorgeous. When I opened the door, I was tempted to close the door again. 

"Hello my dear." James hissed. He stepped in.

"Wha…" I stammered, unable to finish the sentence correctly.

James just pushed me backwards and started touching me in ways that were not meant to be touched.

"I'm a little bored right now, so entertain me, please." He said with a grin.

I yelped in thought of what he will do to me. I knew that was against the rules when he was doing something to me.

"You dirty little slut!" He yelled as he punched me. 

"Stop, please!" I yelled as I fell to the floor. James watched me crawl on the floor with a grin. He kicked me. Suddenly, the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was my savior.

**This was chapter two…**

**It was a little bit longer…**

**I'm going to be able to write faster with spring break this week.**

**Please review!**


	3. Family Reunion

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy chapter three!!**

**Edward's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked stiffly. This was a vampires territory. A human shouldn't be even around here. Especially a human as nice smelling as this one.

"I… uh…" She stammered, and then she burst out crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I wanted so badly to hear her thoughts. Something I must have said made her run out the room. I heard her run upstairs. I walked, following her scent. 

"You dirty little slut!" I heard as I came closer and closer to the room the scent was leading to. 

Then, I smelt fresh blood. It smelled floral. It smelled like Bella.

_I'm going to beat on her some more after the guests leave._

I grew furious. I ran to her room at vampire speed. 

"Stop, please!" I heard Bella plead. I somehow felt a special connection to her. I couldn't leave her alone. 

I got to her room in half a second, and kicked the door open. And there she was, on the ground struggling to get up. James was beside her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. A low growl ripped across my chest.

James turned around. "What the…" James started. "What are you doin- sorry…" He obviously was trying to act casual. "Can you please step out for a minute? I'm kind of busy here." 

A quiet growl escaped my lips.

I crouched down, like a cat that was ready to pounce.

I tried to concentrate on listening to James thoughts instead of hearing Bella howl in pain. _What is he doing? I'm trying to be nice to him. If he wants to get out the hard way, he'll get out the hard way. _

"Edward…" whispered Bella. I took a quick glance at her. "Edward…please…don't worry about me…"

"Shut up you worthless piece of dirt." Sneered James.

"What have you been doing to her?" I growled.

"Why do you care? Go back downstairs." James ordered.

And then I exploded. I just wanted to kill him. I attacked. I ran at vampire speed, and tackled him. I pinned him down to the floor. I heard Bella scream.

"Get off of me!" He howled. He was trying to escape from my iron-strong hands. Unfortunately, he was very strong. He had a lot of human blood in him. 

I heard Bella scream again.

James escaped my grip, and headed towards Bella.

"No!!" I yelled as he took Bella and ran out the door.

I could hear his thoughts, so I knew where he was going. 

_I'm getting Victoria. She can get rid of him._

I knew where Victoria was. I past her when I was going to Bellas room. Victoria was in her room. 

I ran to Victoria's room, but stopped in my track when I saw a female vampire with red hair threatening to kill Bella. She had her mouth extremely close to Bella's delicate neck.

When Victoria saw me, she only smiled. She threw Bella to James.

"Well well." She said bitterly. "What have we got here?" 

"Give her to me, and I won't kill you." I promised acidly.

"Hah, as if I'm going to give my servant away that easily." She snorted.

I froze. "Your servant?"

"Yes, our servant. Our nice, delicious servant." James added with a grim.

"She served us for almost sixteen years now." Victoria informed in a matter of fact tone. "Why would you want her anyway?" She purred.

"Give her to me." I said through my teeth, not bothering to answer her question.

Bella whimpered as James dug his fingers into Bella's arm.

I thought that maybe I could steal Bella overnight. But I'm sure that Victoria will place gaurds. 

Fighting my way out of this will not be such a bright idea too. There are two vampires…

Then, I heard a familiar thought. 

_Edward, I'm coming. The whole family's coming. I had a vision about us fighting two vampires._

I calmed down. Victoria saw this. She tensed.

_Why is he so relaxed? Doesn't he know that we're going to kill him?_

A growl interupted the silence. The growl came from behind me. I knew who was making that noise. It was Carlisle. 

"Oh, Carlisle! Fancy meeting you here…" Victoria greeted calmly. 

James threw Bella to the ground. 

"Bella!" I choked.

_I get this dude. He looks fun to beat up…" _I heard Emmett.

"It seems so that you have a human here… Isn't that a lit-" Carlisle broke off.

Victoria attakced him. 

"Why are you here??" She snarled.

Esme growled at the sight of her beloved husband getting attacked. She ran over to the two vampires, who were now on the ground. She joined the fight. 

Emmett seemed eager to fight. James, Alice and Emmett all got a handful of James' body, and started pulling. 

James started howling in pain, and he began swearing.

_Get Bella. GO!! _Ordered Esme. I casted a worried glance at everyone. I hoped they could handle this. I saw Bella writhing with pain on the floor, and she was sweating a lot. 

I crouched down next to her.

"Bella, Bella…" I chanted over and over again.

"Edward…" She whispered, barely making a sound.

"Bella, everythings going to be alrght." I assured her.

"Take Bella to our house, now!" Carlisle Barked. 

I scooped Bella into my arms carefully, and jumped out the nearest window. I landed on the 

ground gracefully. 

I ran as fast as I could to my house. When I got there, I gently placed her on my black couch. 

"NO! JAMES! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!!" Pleaded Bella.

"Bella?" I glanced at her nervously. She was sleeping.

"I love him. Edward, I love you."

My dead heart almost skipped a couple beats. She loved me.

Bella woke up after thirty minutes. 

"Where am I?" Bella groaned.

"Honey, your in my house."

She looked around. "Where's James?" She spat.

"I don't know, I think my family killed him.

"They did?" She asked, wide eyed.

Her reaction surprised me. She jumped up and down, and started screaming.

After she calmed down, I frowned.

"Loving a vampire is dangerous." I muttered. 

"What?" She questioned.

"I heard you say you loved me in your sleep." I smirked.

"NO!" She screamed in horror.

"What's the matter?" I asked, startled.

"I talk in my sleep!" She cried.

"So?"

"That's so embarassing!" She said through her teeth.

"No it's not. Anyway, I love you too." I admitted.

"You do?" She asked and she jumped on my lap. 

"Bella" I said in a disapproving tone. I haven't hunted in a while.

"You said you loved me. So prove it!" She puckered up.

I laughed a frusterated laugh.

"I love you, but it may be dangerous for you."

"Danger's my best friend." She explained.

"I can't be too close to you unless I hunt, and right now…" I pointed to the little amount of space between us.

She tilted her head. "When are you going to hunt?"

"Not until this weekend."

"But there's already black shadows under your eyes. I strongly suggest hunting tonight." She said with an eager smile.

I sighed. "Sorry Bella."

"Hmmph." She complained. Silence…

"What day is it?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Today's Thursday, so wait just for one more day."

She cheered up slightly at that idea.

_We killed him Edward! We killed James!_ I heard Alice cheer.

"EDWARD! BELLA!!" Alice screamed. Bella jumped off of my lap.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What? Just rejoicing."

"Your scaring Bella… Where's the others?" I asked, looking around the room.

"They're coming, they're coming." She assured.

"Oh."

"There is one bad news…" She said cautiously.

And I heard what the bad news was in her head.


	4. The Fight

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'm not continuing in Edward's version in this chapter.**

**Enjoy Alice's POV! I thought you guys should read something in another person's point of view rather than Edward's or Bella's.**

**(In this Chapter, you'll have to retrace back a little…)**

**And I'm also sorry for not writing for a while…**

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, I'm bored." I whined to my husband. "Do something exciting."

"Like what?" He asked.

"You know what…" I grinned.

I danced over to him, and put my arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on Alice, this is our third time today." He groaned mockingly. He pressed his lips against mine.

"I know you like it Jasper." I whispered on his lips. The kiss became more intense. I was leaning on the wall now. Jasper's hands trailed down my body. I heard Edward complain downstairs about something.

"Jeez Edward, why can't you let me and Rose alone?" Emmett complained.

I heard someone open the door. It must be Edward.

_Edward? Where are you going_? I asked in my head. I'm sure he could hear me.

"I'm going to the music store." He answered out loud.

_Oh, well have fun! _

After me and Jasper had our little, "fun time", I decided I should go downstairs to check out what Emmett and Rosalie were up to. They were on the sofa, staring blankly at the TV.

""Well, don't you guys have anything to do besides staring at the TV?" I asked.

"Shut up." Rosalie Retorted. Emmett just grinned.

I walked over to the door. I wonder what Esme and Carlisle are doing. Wow, I must be really bored!

"Seem..." I started, but I lost my train of thought. Everything turned black.

In my vision, I saw me, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward in a large room. We were fighting two vampires. I saw Edward picking a girl up, and running out the window.

"Alice?" Jasper said with a worried look on his face. "What did you see?"

I looked over his shoulder. I saw Emmett and Rosalie staring at me.

"I saw us fighting. We were fighting our kind." I was trembling with fear.

"How many?" Jasper asked calmly. He had his arm around me now.

"Two…"

"That sounds easy enough! Let's go!" Emmett rose to his feet. He had a huge grin on his face.

Jasper, sensing his enthusiasm turned around. "Shut up or we'll be kicking your ass along with the other vampires"

Emmett glared at him until Jasper turned around to face me.

"When was this? Do you know?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno… It was unclear. There was a girl Edward was saving. Human, I think she was."

Behind me and Jasper, Esme came in, interrupting the discussion.

"The Merced-"Esme started. She saw us all tensed up. "What's the matter? Did you have a vision again dear?" Esme knew because I often had random visions.

"Yes, but we are not sure what it means." Jasper explained.

"Alice says we're gonna kick some vampire butt!" Emmett exclaimed. Again Jasper glared at him.

"Whose?" Esme asked.

"That I don't know yet. But we have to save Edward."

"Edward's in this? He's in trouble?" Esme was worried now.

"He'll be fine." I reassured her. "He was saving a girl."

"Well, we should go… If we are going to save Edward." Rosalie whispered from the couch.

We decided we should each take our own car. Rosalie and Emmett were taking her BMW, Esme with Carlisle's Mercedes, and me and Jasper with my Porsche. I didn't care if I took it, because we were in a hurry. I called Carlisle to let him know what happened because he was in a meeting with the Volturi.

"Alice, this better be urgent because I'm speaking with someone." Carlisle said when I called him.

"Edward's in trouble. He's in a fight. I had a vision." I explained.

"What? But he's here with me...no, he's not exactly next to me but he's here."

"Where are you?" I asked. I gasped as the traffic light suddenly turned red. I stepped on the 

brakes.

"In James' house. I swear he-"

I cut him off. "Where is the house?"

Carlisle gave the address. Jasper knew this area pretty well, but he never heard of such place.

"Where are you? I'll tell you where to go."

Just when he finished the sentence, I saw something with my extra-sensitive vision. It was a building in the forest.

"Hold on a minute Carlisle." I said, squinting into the forest.

Jasper was staring at the direction I was staring at. He saw it too.

"Alice?" Carlisle whispered.

"Carlisle, I think I see it. Is it a big yellow building in the far edge of the Lost Forest?"

"Why yes… It is."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. You keep an eye on Edward, ok?"

"Alright, I'll try…" He said, and he hung up.

I was already looking for a place to park my beautiful yellow Porsche when Jasper stopped me.

"Alice, are you sure you want to fight? I don't want to lose you. They may be rabid or dangerous."

"Jasper, I won't get hurt. I'll be fine. I can see the future, remember? I might be more capable of doing this than you." I teased.

He looked away. I found a small, empty parking lot. I drove to it. The others followed with their car behind me. When we all parked, we casually walked over to the forest. As soon as we were 

out of sight, we ran vampire speed to the mansion.

"Alice, how are we going to get in?" Esme asked. The place was not guarded, but we knew that the vampires inside were not going to be happy when they see a family of vampires barging into their meeting.

"Window?" Suggested Rosalie.

"We don't know which one. There could be at least a hundred of windows here." I disagreed.

"I know! We can dress up as superman and say that we need to save somebody!" Emmett said.

Jasper threw a rock a size of a book at him. Emmett dodged it, grinning.

"Boys! You will not throw anything at each other." Esme scolded.

Emmett looked at Jasper. Jasper bared his teeth.

"Now now, lets not get feisty." Esme snapped.

"I think I know what to do." Jasper said, still glaring at Emmett. Emmett looked away.

I knew what was coming up. I looked at Jasper. Jasper understood immediately. "Alice, why don't you get started?"

I nodded, and ran towards the door. I turned back, and I saw them huddled up in a circle. "Brilliant! Wrestling time!" Yelled Emmett.

I walked up the stairs, and rang the doorbell. The door opened a tiny crack at precisely three seconds.

"Who's there?" Demanded a red-head vampire.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. May I come in?"

"Hmm… Your names not on the list…"

"Oh, it isn't? Then… I guess I must go…" I sighed. Then, I dramatically raised my hand to my head. "This is awful. I can't tell Aro my vision about the attack…" I covered my face with my hands. "It was horrible…"

"What attack?" The vampire said, serious.

I lowered my arms, and folded them across my chest. "Oh, I can't tell you… It's only between me and Aro. Ya' know, I did have another vision about me attacking you and ripping you limb from limb if you didn't let me in…"

The vampire looked calm. "Oh? How are you going to do that, little girl?" He teased.

"Oh, not to worry! I have my gang back there. You don't have to worry, we'll kill you quickly…Although my brother there needs a new wrestling buddy at home. You would make a fine vamp-"

"Oh! You may come in, please do." He opened the door. "Are they coming?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yes, if they may…"

"Of course…."

At that moment, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper appeared.

"Are you my wrestling buddy from now on?" Emmett asked. He was following the plan.

"No! I mean, no sir. Please come in…" He opened the door more widely now. "Should I escort you to Aro?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright then." He grumbled, turning his attention to a blonde vampire passing a statue of a bear.

I walked casually to the stairs. I smelt strong blood. Behind me, Jasper moaned.

"Jasper, did you hunt yesterday?"

"No, I did not. Edward and I were making plans to go hunting Friday."

I gave him a worried glance. He lost control when there was human blood around him.

"Jasper, it'll be best to hold your nose."

"No, I'm fine."

We walked up the stairs. We didn't want to stir up any suspicion with running. At the top of the stairs, we met Carlisle.

"Esme! Guys! I know where Edward id. He's in the thirty-ninth room in the west wing."

The whole family edged closer to the west wing, and when we were sure that there were no vampires around, we took off.

_Edward, I'm coming. The whole family's coming. I had a vision about us fighting two vampires._

I thought as we ran to the room. When we got to the room, we saw Edward near the door.

Carlisle growled.

"Oh, Carlisle! Fancy meeting you here…" Victoria said.

James threw the girl to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"It seems so that you have a human here… Isn't that a lit-"Carlisle got cut off by Victoria who was know attacking him.

"Why are you here?" Victoria growled.

She jumped on him, trying to get a hold of his neck.

I heard Esme growl behind me. She ran over to the two vampires, joining in on the fight. Carlisle and Esme were grabbing Victoria's arms, pulling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James concentrating deeply on something. He had a wild look on his face. Fear. Emmett ran over to him, and head-butted him, sending him flying to the other side of the room. James made a huge dent in the wall. Me, Emmett, and Jasper ran over to him, got a firm grip on his body, and started pulling. James shrieked horribly.

Rosalie just stood in the doorway, making sure nobody came this way.

When I was sure Emmett and Jasper were able to take car of this, I took a look at Edward and the human girl, Bella. Edward was saying her name over and over again.

"Edward…" She whimpered.

"Bella, everything's going to be alright." I heard Edward say.

"Take Bella to our house, now!" Carlisle yelled, losing his grip on Victoria.

I saw Edward lift Bella up, carefully into his arms, and jump out the window.

Somehow, James got away from Emmett and Jasper.

I saw a short vision. It was a quarter of a second, but that was enough. I took a tiny, but quick step towards my left, neatly dodging past James. He growled, furious that he missed. I noticed that he had an arm ripped off. He crouched down.

"I AM SUPERMAN!!" Emmett yelled as he came up from behind James. He attacked James head. 

James let out a screech as Emmett tore his head off. Victoria saw this.

"NO! She hissed. Victoria ignored Esme and Carlisle's struggles to get a hold of her. She ran to James. She inspected him for half a second. She realized that he was hopeless, and jumped out the window a second before Carlisle reached out towards her.

Jasper looked out the window. I walked over to him, and kissed him on his scarred arm.

"Should we go after her?" I asked.

"No, she could be miles and miles away by now." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist.

"Let's go home… I can't bear standing in the house Victoria once lived. Red hair so doesn't match her skin tone. And I'm exhausted!" Rosalie complained.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Rose, you barely did anything. You just stood there."

"Whatevs." Rosalie hopped out the window, landing lithely on the grass.

"Wait up!" Yelled Emmett as he followed Rosalie's example and jumped out too.

We all drove to our house in silence. I was wondering who Bella was. I sensed someone looking at my direction. I glanced at Jasper, and noticed that he was staring thoughtfully at me.

"What?" I asked. He was still looking at me.

"Nothing… It's just… You are so beautiful." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what you were going to _before _you edited."

"Well, that is true. I think you are pretty amazing."

"What were you going to say?" I probed.

"It's just… I feel your emotions right now. And you are not in a very good mood…"

"I was just wondering… Who was that girl Edward was worrying so much about?" I asked.

"How should I know? Maybe his dinner…"

I glared at him. "Edward didn't look like he was going to eat her… at the fight… He was chanting her name over and over again. Maybe…?"

"No, it can't be love. A human loving a vampire is… not… possible."

"Your right." I lied. I still thought it was love.

We got to our house in three minutes. The others were still in the road.

_We killed him Edward! We killed James! _I cheered in my head as Jasper and I walked to the porch.

"EDWARD! BELLA!!" I screamed as I opened the door. I saw Bella jump off of his lap.

"Alice!" He hissed.

"What? Just rejoicing." I explained.

"Your scaring Bella… Where's the others?" He asked.

"They're coming, they're coming." I assured.

"Oh."

"There is one bad news…" I said slowly.

_Victoria got away… I'm sorry…_ I thought in my head, knowing Edward can hear this. I didn't want him to scare Bella. _Don't tell Bella right now. She'll get freaked out and she will run out of the house and get hit by a car. Tell her in another time. _

Edward nodded stiffly, turning his attention to Bella.

Suddenly, Bella turned ecstatic. "OMG OMG OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M OUT OF VICTORIA'S HOUSE!!"

I looked at Jasper. He winked at me. Then, he pulled me into his arms, and carried me into our room.

**What do you think? That was a long chapter… in my own opinion.**

**Please review!!**


	5. Diary entries

**I hope this came out faster than the last chapter…**

**Well, enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV**

I was eating my gourmet breakfast at Edward's house when Emmett burst into the kitchen.

"Help me! Hide me Bella!" He yelled. He was is a tight, black miniskirt. It looked awkward having him in a tight tank top, his muscles showing clearly under the soft fabric. The straps looked as if it was in danger of snapping anytime soon.

I had to laugh. He looked halarious. "Nice look, Emmett. Trying something new?"

"It's Rosalie… She's torturing me!"

"Oh Emmett!! Time for your makeup!!" Rosalie shouted, walking gracefully into the room.

Emmett ran out of the other door, with Rosalie following closely behind him.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"Edward?" I quickly turned around in my chair. His face was almost an inch away from my face. The closeness of his face took me off guard. I gasped.

"Morning." He whispered, his cool breath whirling around my face, the smell shortly lingering in the air. It smelled too good to describe. It smelled nnothing like any spice in the world.

"Uh, hi." I murmered, feeling blood rish to my face as I blushed. I had to get used to living here now. The Cullens treated me as a part of their family, but I didnn't feel accepted yet. I was so used to being scared of vampires that I couldn't quite trust them.

Edward sighed. "Silly Bella. Still shy."

I turned around again, this time facing my half-eaten meal.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked as he sat down on a chair next to me.

"I'm thinking about the fact that I'm actually full from eating a real breakfast." I shuddered as I remembered the not-even-fit-for-mice breakfast at Victoria's house. I patted my stomach.

"Hmm… you're full from eating that?" He eyed the soggy pancake.

"Yes, would you like some?" I asked. "I'm wondering… What happens when you… let's say… actually eat real food?"

"We have to throw it back up." He paused to see my reaction. After he saw that I was indifferent, he added, "not very pleasant."

"Am I really part of this now? After all these years?" I whispered.

"Part of what?"

"Part of… your family… part of freedom."

"Yes, and we're really glad to accept you as a part of our family."

"But…" I stuttered. "I'm not… a vampire…" I looked at him.

"You don't have to be. We all love you Bella." He said sincerely.

He stared into my eyes. I reached out and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes. I traced the purple bruise-like shadows underneath his eyes with my pinky. He sighed, opening his eyes slowly.

"Yesterday you were so… hyper… so jumpy… But now, you're so cautious. Like you are going to die when you move too fast."

"Yes, because I was so excited that I was finally out of Victoria's rule. And because I lost my mind… because of you."

He took my hand which was still on his face. He squeezed it lightly.

"Well, you don't need to worry now…"

I nodded, but I could see the doubt in his eyes.

Today was Friday, so Edward and Jasper left for hunting. When they disappeared into the thick forest, I trudged up to my new room.

My room was very large. Nothing like my tiny closet bedroom at Victoria's house. The whole backside of my room was glass. I requested having curtains or drapes to cover it. Most of the sun was already blocked by the trees, but I still liked having my privacy.

There was a massive bed on the right side of the room, and an empty bookshelf sat on the opposite side of the bed. The bed was colored all gold. The pillows and blankets were thick and heavy. There was a neatly decorated desk next to the bookshelf. There was also a stereo in the corner, next to the bed, but I was afraid to touch it. It looked too complicated for me.

The room's walls were light green and gold. I considered giving it a new paint job, but Alice's lips pouted. I guessed she was the one who painted it.

I sighed, having nothing to do. I walked over to my desk. I picked up my diary. My diary had my feelings and thoughts ever since the day I worked for Victoria. I picked up a pencil and jumped on the bed. I rearranged the blankets so that I was confortable on the spot, and I plopped down on my stomach. I opened the diary.

The first entry was thirteen years ago. I was surprised that I kept this diary for thirteen years. I was five years old.

_Deer Diary, may 6 1995_

_Today I punchd jessica. She was getting on my nervs. James come up and beet me. I cryd. I don't know how I got heer, but I want to leeve. Victora say that my mom is died. She said that my mom left me when I was born. She say that victora will treet me as if im her own dauter, but that's not tru. _

I remembered that day. Jessica was bossing me around, and she punched me. I got so angry, that I punched her back on the nose. James came upstairs and beat on me. I flipped through the first ten pages. Bored, I closed my eyes and flipped to a random page.

_Dear Diary, august 3 2000_

_I got oatmeal again. I am sick to the stomak these last couple of days. I think I ate something wrong… I don't know, but im not feeling good. Victoria doesn't care, neither does james. I think angela is my only friend here. I dream of feeling what it feels like to be free. I never ever saw the ocean. I want to see it. People say its wonderful. I think they are bragging losers. I hate vampires. They are nothing but trouble. I want to see at least one nice vampire in my lifetime. They are all so beautiful. They cach people that way… because of their looks. I want to see a kind vampire one day. I will see one. _

I closed the diary, and faced the ceiling. I remembered when I doubted ever meeting a friendly vampire. Well, I've met some now! I even fell in love with one of them. I shook my head. I knew Edward and I couldn't be together… It was against the rules. But if I were to be a vampire…

"No, Bella, don't even think about it…" I tend to talk to myself… an old habit when I was in Victoria's house when I did something wrong.

"Think about what?" A voice came out of the silence.

I sat up straight, hiding my diary under the blanket. "Oh, Alice… I thought you were out shopping…"

"I was, but Edward called telling me I had to look after you." She glared suspiciously down at the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's nothing… I was noting some stuff… you know, plans."

She didn't buy it.

"Oh, actually, I was planning to go to…. A city, to you know, shop… for clothes. I was wondering if you could take me?"

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Oh really Bella? I always wanted to go shopping with someone other than Rosalie. She's such a pain when it comes to outfits. Oh, it will be so much fun!" She paused, and tapped her chin with her finger. "Hmm… I gotta check if anything will go wrong…"

"How are you going to do tha-" I stopped, remembering what Edward told me about her extra power. She could tell the future. "Oh, right."

"Nope! Nothing bad's going to happen. Not that I really know of."

I checked to see if my diary was still inside the bedcovers by feeling around the bed with my hand.

"About fifthteen more seconds until Jasper comes into the room." She said, staring blankly across the room.

"Alice?" I asked, confused at what she was staring so intently at.

"Alice!" Jasper cooed, wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders. She was wearing a tight tank top.

"Jasper!" Alice cheered, jumping on his back, and riding him horse- style out of the room.

I sighed, feeling around the blankets again. I touched the diary. I picked it up, and walked to the table. As I was walking towards the door after I placed the book on the table, I felt a slight breeze of wind. I turned around, my eyes wide with fright.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself.

"It was nothing, just me." Edward murmered placing his arm on my back.

"Oh! Oh, your back!"

"Yes, much quicker than I thought." He said, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Edward, I'm going shopping with Alice.. sometime…"

"Yes, I know. I saw it on her mind when I came back from the hunting trip." He explained.

"How was it?" I asked. I realized that we were in the middle of the room, standing still. I started to walk towards the door with Edward following beside me.

"It was… interesting. Jasper found out that he can put bears to sleep." He laughed.

"Bears? You eat… animals?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I don't eat… humans… I'm not a monster."

"I didn't know. Does it fill you up though?" I asked.

"I guess human blood is much more.. thirst quenching than animals… but it's bearable."

"I see…" We were walking down the hallway. All of a sudden, he lifted me up into his arms and he ran to the living room. We got there in half a second.

"Hey Bella, Edward." Rosalie greeted, smiling angelically at us. Next to her was Emmett, completely make-overed. He was in the same oufit when we were in the kitchen. Not only was he wearing tight clothes, but he was wearing make up.

"Shut up Edward." Emmett growled. I didn't realize that Edward was shaking with laughter next to me.

"What did you do to him Rosalie?" I asked, giggling.

"Oh, you know. The basic girl stuff. Eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss, nail polish, heels, a thong, that sort of thing."

"Why?" I urged.

"Oh, he lost a bet." She said, smiling hugely, showing her perfect, ultra-white teeth.

"Ah" I said, unable to say anything more because I was hit by jealousy. I couldn't believe Rosalie ws meant for Edward. She was so breath-takingly beuatiful, while I was…average.

Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up, and saw him staring down at me with worried eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Jasper's telling me that your feeling worthless. That is not true…"

"oh, well…it's because you were supposed to be with Rosalie, It's like she was perfect for you, but instead of her, you get an average, not beuatiful…human."

Edward glared at Rosalie. It seemed that the glare was supposed to be threatening, but it only made Rosalie put on a smug smile.

"Bella" Edward said," You are worth more than anything in this world. No, this universe. I would go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me if it makes you happy. Well, I hope you won't." He winced.

"I would ask nothing of that matter. Don't feel like you have to give me anything else than what you already given me to make me happy."

"And what did I give you?"

"You gave me yourself. You gave me your time to save me from…Victoria. And I thank you for that."

"It was nothing. Your welcome."

"Come on! Alice yelled.

"Ugh, for the millionth time, I'm coming!" We were going to Seattle to do our "little" shopping that I promised I would do.

"I could only scratch up 6 thousand dollars, if that's okay with you. It could still buy us some stuff, don't worry." She said as I got in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Alice!! We don't need that much money! That could buy us a whole celebrities wardrobe!!

"Hmm….are celebrities that broke?"

"Alice…."

"Oh, why don't you drive Edward's Volvo? That way, we'll have space for the stuff we're gonna buy."

"Edward's car? Won't he get mad?"

"No, he's in another hunt. Yesterday, he was too worried that something's gonna happen to you. So…he went with Emmett today. So, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Ok…but if he gets mad, then it's your face."

She looked amused.

When we got to Seattle, Alice started squeling. "The shop!! Bella, the new shop!! I've always wanted to go there!!" She jumped around and started screaming.

"Yo, babe, calm down." Said a guy that was wearing all black.

"Sorry, just excited."

"Wanna cool off with a beer? There's a bar nea-"

"No, we're having a little girl's night out. You know, shopping."She said, flinging her arms around me, cutting him off.

"Even better. I can settle for two chicks tonight." He started toward Alice.

"I have a boyfriend, ya know? So I better back off before he comes and wrings you neck jerk.

"Woah, ok. Call me then sexy." He said as he smoothily slid his number written on a piece of dirty paper into Alice's back pocket.

She glared at him, and growled quietly.

"Nice ass babe." He whispered as he walked past me.

"ok, you just stepped the line." Alice muttered to herself, clearly losing control. "Bella, why don't you go back home. It's not that far, alright? If your stuck, call me." She growled through her teeth."

"But Alice-" And she was gone.

I walked over to Edward's car and got in. I was almost out of Seattle and going into La Push when I saw a car parked next to the woods, in danger of being tipped over. I got out of the volvo and went to investigate the car. It was nice, nothing like I ever saw before. Then, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes.

I screamed.

**What did you think?**

**Review! I'm not writing anymore until I get at least one new review….**

**Maybe…**


	6. Alice's Fault!

**The last chapter was kind of a cliffy, wasn't' it?**

**Sorry .**

**Here's the next chapter…**

**Bella's POV**

_I walked over to Edward's car and got in. I was almost out of Seattle and going into La Push when I saw a car parked next to the woods, in danger of being tipped over. I got out of the Volvo and went to investigate the car. It was nice, nothing like I ever saw before. Then, I heard a rustling sound in the bushes._

_I screamed._

I couldn't stop screaming.

"Wha? AAAAAAAHHH!!" The person (who sounded male) screamed as well.

"Who-wh-wh-who are you? Show yourself! I mean, don't! I mean…"

"Whoa, take it easy there. I won't hurt you, I swear." He came out, and I saw that he didn't look too threatening.

"Oh, umm…hey…What are you doing in there?" I said, shifting from foot to foot. I was unsure whether or not I should talk to him. It was embarrassing I got so fussed up just because a guy was in the bushes.

"Hello. Oh, I lost my ring…it's somewhere around here… That ring, it's too big. Sorry if I scared you. You New here?" He gave me a nice smile.

"I am. How…how did you know?"

"Well, it's pretty small here, so I know most of the people here. At least I can recognize them." His smile faded. "Are you visiting or staying?"

"I'm with Edward."

"Cullen? Son of Carlisle Cullen? Wow…you don't…look alike. I mean…" He raised his hand to brush his hair.

"Oh, I'm his…I mean, I got…er, adopted." I winced. I knew I was a terrible liar.

He seemed to buy it. "Ah. Well, I'm Jacob Black."

"I'm Bella…Cullen?" There was a long and uncomfortable pause."I better get going. You know, late for…" I slapped myself on the forehead lightly. I knew I looked like a fool. "Dinner. Late for dinner."

He chuckled. "Ok" He said, almost sarcastically.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No! ok…yes, I don't believe you."

"Why not?" I demanded, getting hot with anger.

"It's not even twelve…"

I gritted my teeth. "Ok. I better go, now." I emphasized the word, 'now'.

"Alright. See you later. I guess." He waved goodbye as I hopped in the Volvo.

I nodded as I started the engine.

He tapped the window lightly.

"Yeah?" I asked as I rolled down the window.

"You know, there's a custom. When someone new comes, there's this thing."

"Ok…What?" I asked impatiently, eager to get home.

"You have to give the new person a present. A specific present. Can I…give it to you?"

"Yeah, sure." I held up my hand.

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes slowly.

He lowered my hand and held them on my lap. Then, I felt his lips on mine. Unlike Edwards cool lip, his was warm and soft. Before I had the time to react, he forcefully opened my mouth with his, letting his hot breath escape into mine.

I snapped open my eyes, and started squirming in my seat, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He let go.

"JERK!" I yelled as I stomped on the gas pedal and sped down the road.

As soon as I parked the Volvo in Edward's own private garage, Jasper burst into the room.

"Bella, Edward and Alice… they're fighting."

"Why?" I asked, indifferent. They always fought with each other.

"It's…don't get mad. It's about you."

My mood abruptly changed to horror.

When I got to the room, I looked for Edward. He was standing by the sofa. His perfect face was twisted in anger, and he was shouting at Alice who was sitting on the couch, arms folded and face pouting.

"YOU CANT' LET HER GO LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT SAFE!!" He yelled.

"Well, how could I know?"

"YOU CAN TELL THE FUTURE, DAMMIT!"

"Edward!" I yelled.


	7. Just Playing

**Gah, the last chapter got cut off…**

**? I had it saved. The whole chapter and when I checked on the net, it went only up to the part when Edward was yelling at Alice.**

**Sorry xP**

**Here's..the rest of the chapter I guess**

**Still Bella's POV**

"_Bella, Edward and Alice… they're fighting."_

"_Why?" I asked, indifferent. They always fought with each other._

"_It's…don't get mad. It's about you." _

_My mood abruptly changed to horror._

_When I got to the room, I looked for Edward. He was standing by the sofa. His perfect face was twisted in anger, and he was shouting at Alice who was sitting on the couch, arms folded and face pouting._

"_YOU CANT' LET HER GO LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT SAFE!!" He yelled._

"_Well, how could I know?"_

"_YOU CAN TELL THE FUTURE, DAMMIT!"_

"_Edward!" I yelled._

He quickly looked at me, and tried to control his anger with obvious difficulty.

"I was enjoying myself." Alice whispered.

"That was nothing to kill for!" Edward said, still bitter.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, sitting next to Alice and wrapping his arms around her.

"Some guy told me I had a nice ass." Alice said, her voice full with hatred.

"Well, you do honey." Jasper said softly.

Alice looked up, and smiled her perfect smile. "Don't I?"

Jasper lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his room.

I stood wide eyed, still looking at Edward. He turned and faced me again. He sighed.

"Bella, I… something could've hurt you…I'm sorry." He looked ashamed.

"What for? I know you want to protect me, but I'm not always in trouble. Just eighty percent of the time." I gave him my best smile.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you. It was hard to find you; it will be harder to lose you. I don't think I can cope with it."

"Edward, you only had me for, what was it, less than a week?" I strolled over to him, and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and whispered into my ear, "But it feels like forever."

"I hope not, because I haven't done all the things I wanted to do with you yet." I grinned.

"Anything for you, love."

"Well, starting right now, can you please tell Emmett to go away? It's kinda…you know…"

He searched the room, and sure enough, Emmett was there, sitting on the couch, enjoying our little 'scene'.

"Emmett…" He growled.

"Edward…" Emmett growled playfully.

"Emmett…" A voice behind us purred.

I turned around, and Rosalie was there, standing by the steps, wearing nothing but a pink silk nightgown.

"It's not night time yet." Emmett groaned. He looked almost frightened.

"It is on my watch. Hmm, yes, 9:50. Let's go! I got the perfect pajamies for you, Emmie-poo.

Emmett trudged across the room, and followed Rosalie upstairs.

"Why does Emmett have to listen to her? And it's not 9:50" I asked, feeling a little sorry for Emmett to be dressed up like a doll.

"He doesn't like admitting that he actually likes wearing fuzzy bunny slippers and velvet p.j.'s. And, Rosalie switched the time as it will be in Austrilia, that evil witch."

I giggled. "Why don't I have anything like that? I like them too…very comfortable."

"You would look very sexy in one."

"Edward!" I squealed, then bursting into laughter. I blushed.

"You would, though." I saw that his face was very serious. "You have a wonderful body, Bella. No need to cover it up with thick clothes. A miniskirt will look lovely on you."

I blushed again.

"So, I guess you didn't buy anything. You can go some other time…Of course not with Alice." He murmured, lifting me up into his arms.

"I'm not going with Rosalie…" I was a little scared of her, how she glared at me and ignored me when Edward wasn't looking.

"How about me?" He suggested.

"Hmm… not sure of that one either…" I teased.

He growled softly. I felt the vibrations in his chest.

Should I tell him about Jacob? I wondered to myself. Then, I got upset for not stopping him quick enough. I felt guilty. I'm sure Edward wasn't going around kissing girls. I'm sure they would love that.

"Bella, you're driving me insane!"

"Huh?" I asked, shocked.

"Ugh, I can't hear what your thinking about." He sighed. "Very frusterating."

"Guess what I'm thinking about right now." I said playfully. My stomach growled, giving away the answer.

A smile lit across his face.

"Ugh."

"Lunch time?" He asked.

"Lunch time…" I answered.

**Aaaah, busy busy busy… next chapter will be more exciting.**

**wink wink**

**Well, not that, but her name started with a "V"**


	8. A voice

**Ack, sorry for not posting in like, forever..Busy with school and crap like that..**

**Well, I'm gonna get a computer soon, so I can post more ^^**

**Alrighty, on with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

_It's been two months since the escape from Victoria and James.. I still don't feel like I belong here..with Rosalie glaring at me.. _I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Edward. He was staring at the ceiling, his face strained. Obviously, he was trying to read what was in my mind. I nudged him, and he looked at me. We were in my room, sitting on my bed. It was awfully quiet, and it was a bit awkward.

"Bella?" Edwards luxorious voice filled the silence.

"Hmm?" I murmered. He held my hand.

"I just wanted to tell you..Whatever happens to you…Try to contact me right away.." He whispered. I looked at him, his face hidden in the dark.

"When did that come up?" I asked, confused and curious.

"I..just have a weird feeling right now..It feels like we're being watched.." He stuttered. His voice sounded like he was in pain.

"Wouldn't you hear their thoughts? Or..smell them?" I asked, conforted by his body next to mine.

"I..don't know..I can hear everyone's thoughts..except everything is quiet near this one location..right outside." I sensed that he turned his head to look out the window.

"Don't worry about it..It's probably a glitch or something." I said, trying to soothe him. He shook his head.

"No, Bella! I don't get glitches!" He said, getting frusterated.

"Oh? Then how come you can't hear my thoughts? Maybe I'm just a freak." I pouted. Of course, with his perfect vision, he could see my lips trudge out in the darkness.

"You're right, Bella. It's just a glitch." He whispered. His voice didn't sound so confident.

**Edward's POV**

While Bella was sleeping, I thought about the weird "glitch." I'm pretty sure that this is not a glitch, but Bella can be so stubborn sometimes. I listened intently to the thoughts outside, but failed. I kept aiming for that same spot.. I hear some fuzzy sounds, then everything goes quiet. I close my eyes and just sit there, waiting for Bella to start mumbling words.

I call Alice in the middle of the night, around two a.m. She comes up, glaring at me. "What, Edward? I was in the middle of playing with Jasper." She hissed.

"Did you have any visions, lately?" I ask her, hoping that my brain was messed up and that she had some visions.

"Well, now that you mention it..I was pretty relaxed. No visions that messes up my thoughts." Her forehead creased.

"Huh..That's strange.." I replied, a hint of fear in my voice. "Is Jasper sensing anything outside?"

"Nope..He says that he feels good right now. That's why we were enjoying ourselves until you hade to inter~" She cut off mid sentence when I raised my hand.

"It seems like our senses are being blocked out.." I muttered. I began to tremble; the person..or vampire responsible for this was going to be ripped into pieces with my own hands.

"Oh well..Why don't we enjoy the moment of peace for once?" She asked.

"Shut up Alice." I hissed. I sharpened my ears for any noise that was unfamilliar. None.

Alice frowned, and turned around. "Well..I'm going now.." She walked out of the room, leaving me and Bella alone. _It's not safe..We have to move.._ I thought in my head frantically.

_No, it's not safe with me here. _Purred a voice inside my head. I snapped my head up, looking around the room, watching out for lurking strangers.

_You'll never be far enough from me._ The voice laughed. I didn't recognize the voice. It was a total random voice that I'd never heard before.

_Show youself! _I hissed inside my head. All I heard was a laugh and everything was silent.

**Ah, that was short..I'll post chapter 9 soon! Sorry it was short, I am busy typing someplace else.. Reviews are adored!**


	9. Philadelphia Resteraunt

**Hiya! Thanks for continuing on with my story! **

**I think I've been forgotten..Sorry for not posting so much!**

**This will be juicy..I think**

**Edward's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Bella muttered to herself about how she looked like an idiot in the brand less-jeans and a plain gray sweater. "Bella..You look great..That's how most girls dress in Philadelphia anyway." She sighed, and picked up her purse.

"Alright Edward. Let's go!" She said enthusiastically. We were going on a trip to Philadelphia for a week. We were planning to buy new clothes for Bella and get some alone time to ourselves. I was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was expected to be cloudy there the whole time, so I wouldn't need to wear too many clothes to hide my skin.

I got in my Volvo car, opening the passenger door for Bella. She hopped in, and I started the engine. We said our good-byes to the rest of my family, and I stepped on the gas pedal. We took off, laughing at jokes and talking.

I stopped the car abruptly, startling Bella and knocking her forward. I couldn't hear from a spot a couple meters behind..It was quiet. I couldn't hear the trees or the bushes in that small area.

"Edward?" Bella asked, touching my arm.

"Sorry, Bella..I thought I saw a squirrel on the road." I lied, smiling at her.

"Oh.." She leaned on the seat, and looked ahead. "Well, no squirrel here.." She squinted.

"Oh..My mistake." I whispered, driving again. Because of the fast speed of my driving, we got there in four hours. We got off and headed for a restaurant first.

"I'd like..a cheeseburger, please." Bella said, looking at the waitress. The waitress nodded and looked at Edward eagerly.

"Would you like anything, sir?" She asked flirtily, her pen ready in hand.

"No..thanks." I waved her off, and she trudged off into the kitchen.

"So..Bella.." I coughed, clearing my throat. People were staring at them.

"Oh..Edward? Can I go to the bathroom for a second?" She asked, looking at the women's room eagerly.

I chuckled. "Of course." I watched her go to the bathroom quickly. I was confronted by a group of blonde teenagers. "Hello.." I said, raising an eyebrow.

The girl blushed. "Hey..Just wondering if you would like some cute girls to accompany you." She said, probably trying to act seductive.

"No, thanks." I stood up and picked up my sweater. I told the waitress to pack the burger and waited for Bella to come out. It was strangely quiet in there. I knocked once, waiting for a response.

"Wait, Edward." Bella's voice sounded strained and forced.

"Bella?" I asked, shaking the doorknob. It was locked. "Open the door!" I demanded, ignoring the staring eyes behind my back.

"It's alright, Edward..I'm having..my..period…." She mumbled. She opened the door, and walked out, sweaty and pale.

"Really, Bella? Are you lying to me?" I shook her lightly.

She shook her head. "No…" She walked out of the restaurant, waiting beside the car.

I decided to believe in her, and walked out. I thought I saw a hint of red in the corner of my eye.

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
